mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Inkwell
, , , the collectible card game, and My Little Pony (mobile game); to Mayor Mare in Filli Vanilli. |eyes = Moderate orange |mane = Dark brownish gray |coat = Light gray |aura = Pale, light grayish raspberry |cutie mark = |headercolor = #F8F8F8 |headerfontcolor = #5A5046}} Raven Inkwell, or simply Raven, is a female pony who appears as both an Earth pony and a unicorn.As an Earth pony, she is always called "Raven Inkwell"; as a unicorn, she is called both "Raven Inkwell" and simply "Raven". She has a white coat, a dark brown mane, lighter brown eyes, and a cutie mark of an ink pen and inkwell. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design Raven Inkwell's coat color and cutie mark are similar to those of the LF pony. Depiction in the series .]] Raven Inkwell first appears throughout the season two episode Luna Eclipsed as an Earth pony. She dresses as a devil for Nightmare Night. Raven is among the numerous other ponies that cower in fear of Princess Luna; in one such scene, she lets out an audible gasp. Raven later appears as a unicorn at the beginning of the season three episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1, where she serves as an aide to Princess Celestia. She walks off-screen as a royal guard enters the throne room to inform Celestia of the return of the Crystal Empire. Raven appears as an Earth pony again in the season four episode Filli Vanilli. Here, she is an aide to Mayor Mare and holding a clipboard. Raven appears as an Earth pony yet again in the season six episode Spice Up Your Life, standing in Canterlot's Restaurant Row. Other depictions IDW comics Raven Inkwell makes several appearances in IDW Publishing's comic series, usually as a unicorn. In , Raven appears on page 1, once again as Princess Celestia's aide. Her cutie mark appears slightly different here than in the series: the ink pen is instead a quill. In , Raven appears on pages 1 and 15. On the latter page, Raven has a speaking line, and Princess Celestia refers to her by name. An Earth pony bearing a slight resemblance to Raven appears on page 19 of . In , Raven Inkwell appears on pages 1, 2, 4, and 22. On the first three of these four pages, Raven has speaking lines, and Princess Celestia refers to her by shortened name. In the - story Convocation of the Creatures!, Raven serves as an archivist during the convocation ceremonies. During the story, she mentions to Twilight Sparkle that she often has to handle the aftermath of her and her friends' adventures from "behind the scenes", such as writing up the peace treaty between the ponies and buffalo of Appleloosa. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Raven Inkwell is an Earth pony character in Gameloft's mobile game, but has a story role as a unicorn in the "Convocation of the Creatures!" event. She is also a boss battle helper during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" event, and an enemy minion during "The Crowning Achievement" event. The game's description of her states, "As one of Celestia's ablest aides, she's overseen shindigs from balls to parades." Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Raven Inkwell are included in the eighteenth wave of mystery packs. The mini-figure and card depict her as an Earth pony, and the collector card states about Raven Inkwell, "She is so trustworthy!" A second mini-figure toy and collector card of Raven Inkwell are included in the twenty-fourth wave of mystery packs. The second mini-figure depicts her as a unicorn, and the second collector card depicts her as an Earth pony and states about Raven Inkwell, "She is a very responsible friend." Raven is shown as an Earth pony on the season 3 poster and German DVD set cover. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set The Crystal Games, Raven is named on her own card #54 C, which features her as a unicorn and attributes to Princess Celestia the quote "Raven is one of my most trusted aides. Any endeavor she oversees meets, and often exceeds, my expectations." Raven is shown as a unicorn on Acidfree's first art print. Quotes page 15}} page 1}} Gallery See also * * *Kibitz *Characters with a similar name: Inkwell. Notes References es:Raven pl:Raven ru:Рэйвен Category:Advisors Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Unicorn ponies